Jump
Jump by Van Halen is featured in Mattress, the twelfth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with Artie, Finn, Mercedes and Rachel singing solos. The song is sung while they film a commercial for the store Mattress Land that Rachel gets them cast in. It features the Glee kids jumping on multiple mattresses as well as singing, rolling, and flipping. This later becomes a huge setback for New Directions on their way to Sectionals because Sue sees the commercial and tells Figgins about it. No glee club can compete if they have been paid for their activity, and as the kids got paid in mattresses, they shouldn't be allowed compete because they have lost their amateur status. They give all the mattresses back, except for the one that Mr. Schue slept on (because of his break up with his wife Terri). The kids are still allowed to compete, but they are forced to compete without Mr. Schue who, by sleeping on one of the mattresses, accepted the "payment" for doing the commercial. They went with Emma instead. Lyrics New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (Finn: Ow!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Oooh New Direction Girls (New Direction Boys): Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Finn I get up, and nothing gets me down Finn with New Directions Boys: You got it tough I've seen the toughest around Rachel with New Direction Girls: And I know, baby just how you feel! Finn and Rachel with New Directions: You've got to roll with the punches To get to what's real Finn and Artie with New Directions Boys (Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls): Oh can't you see me standing here I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?) Finn with New Directions: Might as well jump, Jump! Might as well jump Go ahead, jump, Jump! Go ahead and jump New Directions Girls: Aaa-ooh Artie: Hey you! (New Directions Girls: Who said that?) Baby how you been? Artie with New Directions: You say you don't know You won't know, until you begin Finn and Artie with New Directions Boys (Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls): Oh can't you see me standing here I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?) Mercedes: Yeah!, yeah, yeah, yeah Finn with New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump. Jump! Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Go ahead and jump Mercedes: Yeah! Hey yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah! New Directions: Jump! Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (Mercedes: Hey!, Jump!) Finn with New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Jump! Go ahead and jump. Jump! Go ahead and jump. Jump! New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra New Direction Girls (New Direction Boys): Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump, (Oh), Jump Mercedes: Hey! New Directions: JUMP! Trivia *This is the first time Artie is seen out of his wheelchair. It occurs while Matt and Santana are jumping for him. However, he does appear throughout the song in his wheelchair holding up a sign that says "Jump." *Chris Colfer was accidentally kicked in the groin by Dianna Agron while rolling on a mattress and had also injured his neck while rehearsing the song. *The mattresses are actually trampolines. Zach Woodlee, Glee's choreographer, tried to make the performance on real mattresses, but it did not work. *Zach Woodlee said a lot of the choreography was just seeing what the cast members can do and just throwing that into the number. Gallery Jump glee.jpg S1E11 Jump.jpg CaptureJump1.PNG CaptureJump2.PNG CaptureJump3.PNG CaptureJump4.PNG CaptureJump5.PNG JumpMercedes.jpg S1E11_Jump.jpg JumpFinn.jpg Bikejump.gif Supergleek1015.jpg BD3-GM3CYAANeTP.jpg-large.jpg tumblr_mkqum7IQD91qlujrso8_r1_250.gif Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One